Confrontation
by fibi3
Summary: 2 letters. One confrontation. Troypay. [finished]
1. Over

disclaimer: i do not own anything except the plot. Song, Over - by Linsday Lohan

* * *

**Over****  
Tell me that its over  
Dont tell me that its over**

* * *

"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes" 

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted  
__trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

"What's happened to us?"

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_  
_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

Dear Troy,

I know I will never be able to say this in person, I would just start crying throughout the whole thing, and it would take a day for me to get everything out. So i'm putting in this letter, saving both of us the time and the emotions. So here I go.

It's like i'm not important to you anymore. You never make any effort to see me outside of school anymore. I understand how much pressure you dad puts on you, how much time he makes you spend practising, but basketball shouldn't take preference over your girlfriend **every** afternoon, and most of the weekend. And then when it isn't basketball, its homework, or friends. Friends, yeah, we see each other when we both hang out with the gang, but we never have anytime alone.

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_  
Its hard to believe in a one-sided relationship. You're slowly loosing me, but your too busy too even notice. Too focused on basketball to even realise your pushing your girlfriend away. And I don't even know why you're doing this. You've told me before that your dream is to become a writer. Yeah, you love playing, but you don't want to do it for the rest of your life. So why are you letting your dad control your future. All you need to do is tell him how you feel and what you really want to do with your life, and that you don't want to follow **his** dream anymore. He will back down; you just need to let him know that. But you're too stubborn to even try. You don't believe that he will give up his dream of having a son who plays major league basketball, but what you obviously don't realise is that it was his dream of playing major league basketball, but he never made it, and now he's pressuring you into doing it. I don't know how you don't notice or realise this. I've tried to explain it to you, but you didn't listen. But if you did, then he would back down, and you would have more free time. Time that we could spend together, just like we used to.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_  
We used to have so much fun together. You'd walk me home from school when you didn't have practise and I didn't have rehearsals. You'd stay awhile and we'd just talk or have fun and laugh or go to the park or write and sing songs or watch a movie. Simply spend time together, and when you did have practise you'd ask me if I wanted to watch you, and offcourse I'd say yes. And when I had rehearsals you'd come and watch. And after practise or rehearsal, you'd drop me home, and if we had time, we'd sneak in a small walk in the park. But now, you don't invite me to watch you practise, and when I offer and say I want to come, you say don't. I think it's because you know I don't like how much your dad pushes you, and I would see that he was pushing you id I came. And coincidentally, practise length has been extended so we cant see each other before dinner, and you now have practise every afternoon except Friday, and even then, you have a game every second Friday anyway. Weekends are no better. Your dad gets you up early on Saturday mornings and goes for a run with you, then you practise for ages, most of the time its up till lunch, then your dad gives you the afternoon off. And Sundays are much the same. Except you don't go for a run, you just practise for hours, and have the afternoon free, and if your lucky, a bit before lunch too. Its like basketball has taken over your life this year, well, just before the school year started. It's been just over 24 months / 104 weeks / 728 days/ 17 474 hours / 1 048 320 minutes / 62 899 200 seconds that we've been going out. But for the last 6 months / 26 weeks / 182 days / 4 368 hours / 262 080 minutes / 15 724 800 seconds, it would seem like we had been going out for a couple of weeks, maybe a month, but not two years. The thing that gets me the most is that you used to be the one who'd remember every anniversary, and you'd know how long we'd been going out for, to the day. I swear, secretly you knew the hours and minutes but you knew you would have been over doing it if you had of told anyone. But now, you seem to have completely forgotten. Just last week was Valentines Day, the day that marked our two year anniversary. It was lucky enough with you remembering it was Valentines Day, but since Chad had a thing about gushing over all the presents he bought for Taylor, you remembered. But you forgot it was out two year anniversary. Still, it's been a week, and you still haven't remembered. Its like, in the past 6 months, you've completely changed, and i'm not sure I like the new Troy. You're not the same person I fell in love with over 2 years ago.

_Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me_

Because I know I will never be able to bring myself to break up with you.

_Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that it's over..._

I love you too much.  
I just wish you'd love me too.

Sharpay

* * *

_and there we go. hope you guys liked it. sorry it was a little short, but i tried to put more in, but i didnt know what and where i should put anythign in, so i left it like that . anyway. im still working on **Yes or No?**, i just cant seem to type anything down. but anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it (over i mean)... and also i might write another songfic with this one, and it will be troys response to sharpays letter. Or it could turn into a 3shot songfic and ill have the third chapter as the make up sorta thing.. not sure yet. haha.. it depends how many responses i get._

_peace out_


	2. Wonder of it All

* * *

**Wonder of it All**

_but I'm still nothing next to You  
I'm still nothing without to You_

* * *

Dear Sharpay

I received your letter three days ago; I think I've read it 100 times over. Even though I knew exactly what you meant the first time I read it, I had to re-read it just to make sure it wasn't in my dreams. What you said was completely true, and I'm sorry it has taken you writing me a letter about it to realise that. Basketball shouldn't be my life.

_something new behind it grows  
and You smile as my heart knows _

as you said, I want to be a writer. My dad is trying to live his dream through me, and again, I should have realised that, but it took your letter to make me. I think after the 77th re-read of your letter yesterday, I finally came up with the courage to talk to my dad. Right from the start, I told him I was the one talking, and if he tried to interrupt me, I would walk out, and he actually listened to me. He must have known it was important. But anyway.. he now knows that I want to be a writer. He said he will ease up the trainings and such, and I will only have to do as much as the other players, which is only two afternoon trainings. He still wants me to get a scholarship with basketball, but he says I can major in whatever I want to. But he wont push me into anything.. which is the important thing.

_to be another still with You  
I'm the one that loved You through _

And that gives me heaps of time to try and make it up to you. I will take as long as needed to get you back. This is not a one-sided relationship anymore. Well, it never was in the first place. Around 6 months ago, when dad increased the training, I felt really guilty, and bad. I never had my head in the game when training, thinking about you would put me in a daze, and dad would push me even further because I wasn't focusing. It was hard, but I don't know what happened. I guess my head got in the game, which wasn't a good thing. It meant I nearly lost you.

_but I'm still nothi__ng next to You  
I'm still nothing next to You _

You are everything to me. Its like, before we went out, my heart had a hole in it, but now that whole is filled. Although right now its back, considerably smaller though. I only realised yesterday that that hole started to form and get bigger around 6 months ago.

Your smile.  
Your eyes.  
Your voice.  
Your hair.  
The way you can change my mood from sad to happy in a matter of seconds.  
The way you have this air of confidence surrounding you.  
The way your eyes light up when I say I love you  
The way you make me want to push you up against the locker for a make-out session in between classes while the halls are crowded  
The way your lips are always glossy, always tempting me  
The way you whisper I love you in my ear so only I can hear  
The way you scream 'I love Troy Bolton' at the top of your lungs when were at the park  
The way our hands, bodies and lips fit perfectly together  
The way your hair is always perfect  
The way you make me feel like the luckiest person on earth, because I have you  
The way you make me feel whole.

_what I've seen and where I've been  
what's breaking out and breaking in  
who I love and I despise  
melting into compromise  
how I've changed and how I've learned  
becoming less becoming more  
and I'm still nothing next to you  
I'm still nothing next to you_

how could I have let you go?  
I still don't know myself.

And I probably never will, because there no sane reason why anyone would want to let you go. None. That's why I was insane to let it get this far. All I feel like doing right now, is giving you the biggest, warmest, most loving hug ever, to show that I do actually care, that I do love you, always have, and I always will. But since its 3am in the morning, I don't think you'd be too happy if I came over, and woke you up. So im just going to finish writing this letter.

Its hard.. Trying to put words on this paper. Finding the right ones, the perfect ones. But im trying, because I want you back. And im going to to anything and everything to get you back, even if it takes my whole life. Because you are the one I love. My heart belongs to you, and its not going to let you give it away.

I will admit, we've been through our ups and downs, and we both knew we had to work to make this relationship work. But we both have, which is why we're still standing today. Everyone said we'd be over before it even started.. but they were wrong, we proved them that anything is possible if you just believe. We believed. I never stopped believing, even though you might think I had, I never did.

_will You stand right next to me  
will You hold me faithfully  
should I question all these things  
what makes me so deserving  
of something that I've thrown away  
coming back for me today  
when I'm still nothing next to You  
I'm still nothing next to You  
hearts are broken just to mend  
when will my brokenness end  
lending my mind to dreams it seems  
some things are never meant to be  
but faith it lingers as I die  
inside surren__dering I cry  
I'm still nothing next to You  
I'm still nothing without You_

Thinking of ways to make it up to you, proves to be one of the most difficult things I had ever done. Everything ive come up with is either cheesy or cliché. I want you to know I care, because I do. I want you to love me, because I still love you. If I had a time machine, I would rewind 6 months, and change all the mistakes I did, all the things I did to hurt you, because your worth more than that. No-one should be allowed to hurt you, or make you sad, or angry. You deserve to be happy, and if I don't make you happy, I understand. But I want to be that guy. I want to be able to be there for you, and to hug you when you think the worlds going to end. The one you come running to when you have a problem, or when you have a fight with ryan. I want to be your perfect guy, and I know that, obviously, im not that guy yet. But hopefully, if you give me the chance, I can be that guy for you.

_time is a broken dream  
time is and endless change  
time is and offering  
time has and endless sting  
time has a world to bring  
time, it's a broken dream  
mended while lovers sing_

If you didn't read it before, my heart is yours. And you can choose whatever you want to do with it, shatter it, break it in half, whatever you want. But I hope you keep it, accept it. And I hope that I can mend the damage that I have done on yours, because it should be there in the first place.

I hope your willing to give me a chance, to be that perfect guy, because you're my perfect girl, and I don't want it any other way.

So if your willing to give me a second chance, meet me in the auditorium after school tomorrow at 3:30.

With all my love,  
Troy

p.s. did i mention i still love you?

* * *

_okayyy guys. this is troys response! i finally finished it. im going to start on the final chapter/songfic for this 3shot, right now.. but i probably wont get it finished, cause i only have like an hour before i have to start getting ready for a party tonight! so yeah.._

_and also, im sorry its a little short.. but i was struggling to write this much anyway. Im going to appologise if ive repeated things too many times, like.. about still loving her, but again, i had to fill it in. this was really hard to write, so yeah._

_oh oh oh.. and also. if your going to give me constructive critism/flames or whatever, tell me how i can improve.  
like, if you say... the wording could have been better. tell me how, or give me an example, because i obviously think its fine the way it is.. and its a bit of a general statement seeming i have over 1000 words written on this page. so yeah.  
if your trying to actually help me to write better, then tell me how, otherwise probably nothing will be done about it._

_oh and also, i had to delete Zanessa, Jashley.. Will it all fall apart? because it was about real people. so if you read that, read the imprortant stuff on my profile, i think it still have a bit for it, and if not, ive put something in about it, i just cant remember exactly what i was, so yeah.. go check there if you havent already._

_anyway.. this is a realllly long an, so ill stop now. ahaha.._

_i dont own Troy or Sharpay, or the song Wonder of it All by Monday Morning._

_peace out._


	3. Elephant Love

**Elephant Love**

_i was made for loving you baby  
__you were made for loving me_

* * *

Troy was sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium. It was now 4:00. He had been waiting for half an hour, and he realised it was no use long ago, yet.. he couldn't bring himself to get up and go home. He felt as though, whenever he left, 5 minutes later Sharpay would come running through the doors. But every five minutes came and went, with no sign of her. 

He was thinking about getting up when the door opened. But it was only the janitor coming in to empty the bins. He was so disappointed. He had really ruined their relationship. She obviously didn't want to take him back and give him another chance; she had shown that this afternoon.

He started swinging his legs, memories flooding his train of thought.

_**Flashback:**_

_Troy and Sharpay were just laying on Sharpays bed. They were just having a lazy day in as it was raining outside. Currently they were listening to Sharpays rather large collection of soundtracks. The Moulin Rouge Soundtrack had been playing for a while now, when 'Elephant Love' came on. As Troy had heard this song many a times before, he started to sing along to Ewan McGregor, just when Nicole Kidman's voice came on, Sharpay joined in. The song ended with a gigging pair of teenagers declaring that that would be their song._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sharpay was running down the hallway towards the back entrance of the theatre. She had built up the courage to open his letter about 15 minutes ago, and realised that she was already 20 minutes late, so she rushed to her car, as fast as her heels would take her, not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror, sped all the way to east high, and is now nearly running down the hall, stopping to take her heels off, she sprinted the rest of the way to the theatre. She stopped outside the door, trying to slow her breathing down and collect herself. She was about to open the door when it suddenly burst open, the cleaner appearing before her. Holding the door open for the cleaner to walk out, she was trying to see if anyone was in the theatre, but she couldn't see much so she walked in after the cleaner had proceeded down the hall. Walking forward a little, she let the door slip from her hand, letting it close. She could nearly see the whole stage, but still no Troy. She was mentally slapping herself for not reading the letter earlier.

Troys ears perked a little when he heard the door close, but he realised it would have just been the cleaner leaving through the back door. Looking at his watch, he sighed again, 4:10 and she still wasn't there. He remembered their song again, this time actually singing it.

_Troy: Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.  
_

Sharpay was walking behind the curtain, coming up to centre stage, and stopping dead in her tracks when she heard Troys voice flow throughout the hall. A huge smile appearing on her face when she realised he was still here. She heard troy sigh, coming to her senses she started singing as well.

_Sharpay: Please, don't start that again.  
_

Troys head popped up from its slumped position, desperately looking around for her. She had to be there, she just sang, he couldn't just be imagining.. could he? He stood up, still scanning everywhere he could look. Coming up unsuccessful, he cautiously started to sing again.

_T: All you need is love._

Waiting for a reply, so he could see if it wasn't just his imagination playing up on him, he was becoming inpatient, until he heard her voice from behind him.

_S: A girl has got to eat._

Walking over to centre stage, now knowing it wasn't in his head, he was still looking for her, nearly tripping over his feet because he was going so fast.

_T: All you need is love._

Looking to his right, he still didn't see her.

_S: Or she'll end up on the streets._

Hearing her again, he turned to his left. He saw an outline of a petit figure in the dark, but he could see her white blonde locks.

_T: All you need is love._

He walked up to her, realising she had tears slowly flowing down her flawless face. Out of instinct, he reached up cupping her face with his hand and brushing the tears away with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, a small smile playing on her lips.

_S: Love is just a game.  
_

His face erupted in a smile when he realised what she was doing. Following on, he started to sing again, taking her hand and leading her out into the light of the stage.

_T: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.  
S: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_

Twirling her around, he finished by placing a soft kiss on her hand.

T: Just one night, give me just one night. 

With a smile placed on her lips, she tore her hand away from his, turning her back to him while maintaining eye contact, her head turned over her shoulder, singing before she spun her head around facing forward.

_S: There's no way, cause you can't pay._

Troy ran up and around her, letting one knee fall to the floor, taking her hand.

_T: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.  
S: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you._

Standing up, troy still held onto her hands.

_T: Don't, leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
S: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. _

T: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.  
S: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

T: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? Cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high.  
S: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day.

T: We could be heroes, just for one day.  
S: You, you will be mean.

T: No I won't!  
S: And I, I--I'll play basketball all the time.

T: We should be lovers.  
S: We can't do that.

T: We should be lovers, and that's a fact.  
S: Though nothing, will keep us together.

T: We could steal time...  
Both: Just for one day. We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...  
T: Just because I will always love you. 

_S: I  
Both: Can't help loving  
T: you  
S: How wonderful life is  
both: Now you're still in my world_

Collapsing into each other, they embraced in a loving hug, both letting the tears fall.

"Sharpay, i'm so sorry, I don't know that.. I just.. I didn't mean… i'm just so so sorry" he said getting flustered.

"Its okay troy, and i'm sorry too" Troy looked up puzzled.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one whos being a jerk"

"I'm late. I left you here for over half an hour"

"The only thing that matters is that you actually came"

"Yeah, but. You were just sitting there, waiting for me. If only I had read the letter earlier, I would have come down here at 3:30"

"You mean, you hadn't actually read the letter until this afternoon" Sharpay shook her head, and troys eye filled with joy "oh my gosh, that's a relief. I thought you were having second thoughts"

"no, no, no. Why would I have second thoughts over you? I love you with all my heart, and I wouldn't even think about having second thoughts"

"Can you repeat that"

"can I repeat what?"

"what you just said"

"oh" realising what he meant, "I would never even think abo.."

"no, no. before you said that" causing her cheeks to darken to a darker shade of pink.

"i.. I love you, with all my heart" A rush of relief rushing over him, "why wouldn't i?"

"why wouldn't you? If I were you, I wouldn't love me anymore, not after the way I treated you" Troy said, causing sharpay to giggle.

"Yeah well, your lucky i'm so forgiving" sticking her tongue out at the end

"Ha-ha, very funny" he said, also sticking his tongue out, "But seriously, I am truly sorry for treating you like I did, I should have never let it happen, let alone start, and i'm never going to let it happen again. Sharpay, you're the one, I know you are. I can feel it in my heart. You're the one i'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"You really mean that?" She said with tears of happiness rolling down her face.

"yes, from the bottom of my heart. I know its to early for us to get married, or to even think about it, but I want to promise you, that one day, I will ask you to be my wife"

Sharpay leant up, and kissed troy, her hands moving to the back of his head, pulling his face closer to her, to deepen the kiss. Troys arms snaked around her waist, holding onto her, his thumbs softly rubbing circles on her back. Sharpay pulled away, biting her lip slightly, their foreheads touching.

"I love you sharpay"

"I know you do, and I love you too troy, i always have and i always will."

* * *

_eeek. its the endd. im sorry about how long its taken, i just havent gotten around to writing this. im not too happy with it, but im not sure how else i would write it, or whatever. so yeah, sorry if its not up to standard or anything. anyway, thats the end of this, i hope you all liked it, and look out for some new one shots. im on holidays soon and i ave an assignment free week next week! woo, so hopefully ill be able to write some little oneshots.._

_i dont own troy, sharpay or elephant love by ewan mcgregor (sp?) and nicole kidman from moulin rouge._

_but anyway, until next time._

_peace outt xo_


End file.
